This invention relates to grids for nuclear fuel assemblies. A fuel assembly comprises a plurality of elongate fuel pins supported in a bundle with their longitudinal axes parallel. One or more grids may be employed intermediate the upper and lower ends of such a fuel assembly for retaining a correct location of the fuel pins in the assembly relative to one another. One example of grid for a nuclear fuel assembly is described in British Patent Specification Ser. No. 1,186,518.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved grid tending to have greater strength and tending to offer better location of the fuel pins.